


Daisies

by YoSenpaia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoSenpaia/pseuds/YoSenpaia
Summary: Ludwig thought about some flowers to apologize for his delay to Feliciano. How about some daisies?





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor their characters belong to me, just this story.
> 
> Couple: Ludwig x Feliciano / Germany x North Italy/ Human AU
> 
> Author's note: English is not my native language, so please excuse me if you see any fault uwu

He forgot his anniversary, again.

Ludwig sighed and massaged his left shoulder, tired.

Having a schedule of work of many hours straight doesn't do nothing good to his health.

The words of scolding of his husband should have warned him.

_"You should not work so hard, you're going to end badly, Lud."_

Now that weight on his shoulders repeated him the truth.

He had to accept the idea that Feliciano was right as rarely in life.

The memory of the cheerful Italian made the German put a smile on his tired face, making several co-workers look at him, puzzled.

Ludwig was the vice president of an independent communications company, which brought him a lot of money to his pocket, but also many dark circles to his eyes.

He threw away the lunch he had prepared when he came home in the morning.

He had whispered an 'I'm home' not wanting to disturb his husband.

Ludwig took his jacket off the rack and after putting it, he took his gray hat with an pocket inside holding an old photograph.

Feliciano had given him that complement in their third anniversary.

Back then he had felt very bad to not have any gifts prepared, although the Italian had repeated a thousand times that didn't really matter, that he was happy to have him in his side; but of course, this didn't stop Ludwig booking at a restaurant and make time in his schedule to have a romantic dinner with him.

That was his third anniversary.

The second was in Italy, the native country of the smaller, Ludwig remembered well how excited he was, wanting to teach him everything and, especially, his face of illusion seeing his interest in his explanations.

The first, however, was in Germany, visiting Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, a man who was half mad proclaiming himself Prussian and the most amazing person in the world.

The blond felt a huge protective instinct towards Feli, because apparently the new target of Gilbert was to be as close as possible to the italian one.

It's needless to say that Ludwig felt a huge relief when they returned to their home in New York.

This brings us to the wedding.

The proposition was, to everyone's surprise, from the cold German.

They all knew it when a hyperactive Italian was running across telling it, what left his older brother, Lovino, between impressed and, surprisingly, happy.

The ceremony was simple, private and intimate, with many people because of the hability of Feliciano to make friends with anyone.

At the time of the "I do", the blond was so nervous that instead of saying it in English, he said it in German, causing a general laugh and a gesture of cuteness for his then fiance.

Coming back to today, Ludwig looked at the cloudy sky remembering, ignoring people who walked and ran around.

He was late again.

He snorted, even knowing that Feliciano won't be angry with him for such a thing, but unwittingly recalled the time that he came home extremely later and found his husband circling in the room, tears of worry in his eyes, and he had thrown himself practically on him, as he yelled at him not to do that again.

He saw the pain in his eyes, and that was the worst image ever seen by Ludwig, vowing he would never make Feliciano feel that way.

With that said, the German increased the pace of his steps, to walk past a flower shop.

"It would be a nice touch." He tought.

He entered into the store dazzled watching the flowers.

"Mr Beilschmidt? What a pleasure to see you here..." The old and friendly face of the owner smiled from behind some pots that held Tudor roses and a purple jasmine. "You come for a bouquet, don't you?"

Ludwig nodded, seriously.

_"Lud! Lud! Look, some daisies!"_

"White daisies and red roses would be fine, please."

"So they're for your husband... I see..." A halo of sadness crossed her face. "I remember my husband also bought me flowers... Some tulips, to be exact... It never failed, every morning at dawn they were at the foot of my bed..." She explained as she took a few daisies at the back shop, arranging them together and tying them with a beautiful white ribbon." Say hello to my little Feli, yes?"

The blonde nodded and listened to that story, the day before she had changed those tulips for pansies, and the previous by Forget-Me-Not.

But it was always the same story.

Ludwig thanked the old woman, while her daughter tried to drive her home again, saying that with her alzheimer she shouldn't make much effort.

Ludwig left the store, walking toward less crowded and noisy streets.

He made his way to a small iron door and paused for a moment.

He doesn't know what to say once he is in front of him.

Should he tell him that he forgot again that very important date for both?

Should he kneel before him and beg him to forgive him?

Should he cry?

Ludwig has so many questions concerning his mind for a moment, that he doesn't realize that he was facing him.

He knelt and laid the flowers on the ground, and kissed him calmly and loving as if there were nothing else in the world for him.

Carefully he removed some wilted leaves from his grave and trace the words that were recorded with dedication and sadness.

Ludwig then allowed to shed a tear, knowing that Feliciano wouldn't like to see him cry more, and left the bouquet of daisies on the polished stone.

Maybe if he hadn't worked he could have prevented that Feliciano had to drive that rainy afternoon.

Ludwig gets up and whispers a:

"Sorry I'm late, my love"

Only then the tears fall from his eyes crashing into the cruel and sweet enrollment.

 

_"Feliciano Vargas 1992-2015_

_Because you made absolute darkness in the brightest light._

_Always yours, I love you. "_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry(?


End file.
